La Petite Princesse
by Yuleo
Summary: [Défi Saint Valentin] "Cher petit prince, Tu es de retour sur Terre? La planète te manquait? Signé : Un aviateur" "Tu m'as bien regardé? Je suis une fille, et... quoi?" "Chère petite princesse..."


Je me suis fais un peu taper dessus car le défi de la St Valentin est censé être joyeux et j'ai fait un truc triste... Donc j'en ai fait un autre.

La cause de cet OS est le fait que j'ai revu le film "Le petit prince" sorti en 2015 qui est juste... magnifique.. Vraiment...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La petite princesse et l'aster**

"Cher petit prince,  
Tu es de retour sur Terre? La planète te manquait?  
Signé : Un aviateur"

"Chère... personne,  
Tu m'as bien regardé? Je suis une fille et... quoi?  
Signé : Namine"

"Chère petite princesse,  
Tu es sa descendante? Cela doit être génial d'avoir pour parent un prince venu des étoiles !  
Les baobabs ont envahi l'univers pour qu'il soit venu ici? Comment va ta rose?  
Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des seins qu'on est une fille.  
Signé : Un aviateur"

"Cher(e?) toi,  
Pourquoi "aviateur"? Pourquoi "petite princesse"? Qui es-tu?  
Namine"

"Chère petite princesse,  
Je suis triste, tu ne connais pas l'histoire de ton ancêtre? Je te laisse sa biographie écrite par un adulte pas vraiment adulte.  
Et tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ta rose !  
Un aviateur"

"Chère demoiselle,  
J'ai déjà lu Le petit prince.  
Et ensuite, tu es la seule du lycée à porter des lunettes d'aviateur. Je sais qui tu es.  
Arrête tes délires.  
Namine"

"Chère petite princesse,  
Je fais partie des gens qui ont des seins mais pas de genre. Stop aux "elle" et aux "la", ce n'est pas moi ! Preuve qu'au final, tu ne sais pas qui je suis...  
Rendez-vous 7h demain sur le toit? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !  
Signé : Le seul aviateur du lycée"

"Chère personne sans genre (vu que ça t'amuse),  
Je suis venue, je t'ai attendu 10 minutes et je suis partie parce qu'il faisait froid. Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu te moques de moi?"

"Chère petite princesse,  
Mon genre n'est pas une blague, mais un combat permanent contre le monde entier. Ne te moque pas de ça.  
Tu es partie trop vite, je voulais te montrer celle que tu aimes apparaissant durant le moment d'amour qu'est l'aube. Ta rose arrive toujours à la même heure et je voulais la nimber de lumière pour toi.  
Tu es trop adulte, ton ancêtre serait déçu.  
L'aviateur"

"Comment sais tu que j'aime Kairi ?"

"Chère petite princesse,  
C'est le seul moment où tu parais moins adulte, où tu brilles comme les étoiles du ciel ! Savais-tu qu'une personne vivant sur un astéroïde cherchait à les posséder? J'espère qu'elle ne te trouvera jamais. Tu es une étoile de la Terre, tes gènes de princesse font des miracles.  
L'aviateur"

"Cher toi (le masculin ça va?),  
Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à tes bizarreries, je ne cherche plus à comprendre.  
Ton prénom, c'est Xion? C'est bizarre, ça vient d'où?  
Naminé

"Chère petite princesse (c'est iel mais comme les accords neutres n'existent pas, on va s'en contenter),  
Je t'intéresse? Je t'avoue que ça me fait plaisir !  
Xion, ça sonne bien non? C'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! C'est un dérivé de Shion qu'on pourrait traduire par "N'oublier jamais". N'as-tu jamais peur d'oublier? Ca me terrifie perso.  
L'aviateur"

"Cher toi,  
C'est toi qui l'a choisi? C'est à dire?  
Qu'as-tu peur d'oublier? Je t'avoue que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant...  
Namine"

"Chère petite princesse,  
C'est moi qui ai choisi mon prénom? Je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement.  
Imagine tu oublies ta rose, ou le chemin vers le ciel, ou de quelle couleur est le rire de ton meilleur ami. Ou que sourire pour rien n'est pas interdit. J'ai peur de devenir adulte et d'oublier...  
Qu'elle est ta citation préférée du Petit prince ?  
L'aviateur"

"Cher toi,  
La plupart des gens ne choisisse pas leur prénom.  
Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire... Mais malheureusement, devenir adulte n'est pas un choix.  
Je ne suis pas originale, ma préférée est "L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux, on ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur". et toi?  
Namine"

"Chère petite princesse,  
La plupart des gens ne savent pas qu'il peuvent choisir ! Ça te plait de t'appeler "celle qui n'a pas de valeur"? Je ne deviendrai jamais adulte, ce sera ma rébellion contre le monde !  
L'aviateur"

"Cher toi,  
Je m'excuse si je t'ai énervé, mais ce que tu m'as dit n'étais pas agréable à entendre... Cela m'a blessé.  
Namine

"Chère petite princesse,  
J'étais en colère oui, pardonne moi. Namine est, en plus, un beau prénom à mes yeux, tu es une vague d'espoir !  
Tu me déçois un peu quand même, tu n'as pas choisi une citation de ton ancêtre ! Mais je te comprends, le renard est sûrement mon animal préféré !  
Personnellement, je préfère celle-ci : "Tu auras de la peine, j'aurai l'air d'être mort et ce ne sera pas vrai." Qu'en penses-tu?  
L'aviateur"

"Cher toi,  
Merci beaucoup pour le compliment.  
La citation est plutôt triste, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai entendu sur ta mère?  
J'ai fait des recherches, Shion est une plante : l'aster de tartarie. C'est beau comme prénom, Aster... tu peux signer du tien.  
Namine"

"Chère petite princesse,  
Bien que ton message me rappelle des choses triste, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse que tu fasses cette recherche !  
En effet, ma mère me le disait peu avant de mourir. Mais tu sais, je l'entends chanter avec les étoiles, alors je ne suis pas triste.  
Et comment va ta rose?  
Xion"

"Cher toi,  
Je suis navrée de te rappeler de si mauvais souvenir.  
Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas inquiétée pour ma rose... Donc je ne sais pas.  
Namine"

"Chère petite princesse,  
Ne fais pas comme lui ! Ne délaisse pas ta rose ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne dit pas l'amour qu'il n'est pas présent !"

"Cher toi,  
Tu parles de ton cas?  
Namine"

"Cher toi,  
Ne t'en fais pas, je continue de veiller sur ma rose, nous sommes bonnes amies.  
Mais je préfère l'aster qui a résisté à tout pour fleurir à mes côtés.  
Rendez-vous 7h demain sur le toit? Je comprendrai que tu ne viennes pas...  
Namine"

"Chère Namine,  
Tu as le goût du ciel et les étoiles sont venues danser dans mon ventre quand tu m'as embrassé.  
J'ai trouvé ma petite princesse, je ne compte pas te laisser partir.  
Xion"


End file.
